


Brain Teaser - Virgil’s Week. (Day 2: Analogical)

by Nightlovechild



Series: Sanders Side Smut Challenge [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Day 2, Exhibitionism, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, NSFW, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism, analogical - Freeform, sanderssidessmutmonth, sanderssidessmutmonth2018, virgil's week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlovechild/pseuds/Nightlovechild
Summary: Virgil and Logan both have high sex drives which ends in them being aroused a lot and more often than not together. When they can’t be bothered to fully have sex they just masturbate in front of the other, getting off on the sight of the other pleasuring himself.





	Brain Teaser - Virgil’s Week. (Day 2: Analogical)

Virgil wondered, for the ninth time that evening, if he threw a hammer in Roman’s direction could he be blamed if it hit the prince square in the face? Nah, he can’t do that. It would make Patton sad. Then it would force Logan to take over both of the their responsibilities as well as his own. Making Logan work harder, longer hours, slaving over… Virgil could give Logan something to slave over. His hand wandered down over the swell in his pants. A shiver ran down his thighs. Virgil had promised to help Roman with building a new set for the next video idea, so he couldn’t abandon Roman. But he just needed Roman to be distracted long enough. Concentrating Virgil made two wooden slats disappear.

“Ummm, Ro. Did you mean for this wall to have this huge hole in it?”

“What are you talking about?” Roman stalked over, face full of horror at the unfinished wall.

“I used all the supplies you gave me with the 25 page manual. By the way, calling me an idiot in the manual only makes this sweeter to say this. You screwed up Princey.” Virgil gloated.

“Well I never! You must have lost them. Never mind, we don’t have time for this. I will just go grab some more. Can’t believe this, if you were Deceit I would swear you were trying to ruin this idea.” Roman scoffed and stomped off to the his realm.

Virgil would worry about apologizing later. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, Virgil tapped Logan’s face in his contacts and opened the video feed.

~*~*~*~*~*~

“But why can’t we add puppies for the sake of the joke?” Patton whined.

“No, Patton. We have already utilized small canines in your broken heart arc. Additionally,..” Logan started but was cut off by his phone ringing in his pocket. “ Hold on Patton.” Selecting to open the video feed as Logan leaned back in his chair. Groaning out loud, Logan quickly recovered his response into a fit of a cough.

“Hey, Lo.” Virgil’s voice deeper than normal as he smirked. Logan was at a lost of words as Virgil stroked his cock in long slow movements into the camera.

“Who is it, Logan? Is it Roman, how is the set coming along?” Patton started to lean over the dining room table to see the phone’s screen.

“Oh, Salutations Virgil! I see you are hard at work over there. That is a very beautiful set.” Logan tried not to sound as turned on as he felt.

“Oh, Let me see! I am so proud at they have been working so hard together and I haven’t smelled smoke once.” Patton glowed.

Virgil panned his camera angle up and motioned for Logan to turn the phone.

“No, it’s not done yet, Patton. We don’t want to ruin the surprise reveal. Just wanted Logan’s critical eye for this last part.” Virgil beamed through the camera even though Patton’s face fell a bit.

“Okay. I understand. You boys like your secrets, don’t cha?”

“Umm, Patton. My stomach seems to audibly requesting nourishment.” The brain lied.

“What would you like?”

“Anything is fine, but you know. I’ve been really craving your five star Tortilla soup? But if that would be to demanding then.”

“Psh posh. I’ll have it whipped up in a tosh! Plus that way Virge and Roman will have a hot meal waiting for them. Smart idea, Teach.” Patton jumped up as if he was given a prize winning mission as he left the table and entered his kitchen. Once the coast was clear Logan turned back to his phone.

“What are you doing? Roman could catch you. This is not an open relationship, Virgil.” Logan said with a stern face.

“You’re not the only one you can distract his work buddy. He’s gone to fetch supplies, won’t be back for a little while. Thought I could enjoy a brain teaser while I wait.” Virgil tantalizes as he shimmies his jeans down over his sharp hips stopping mid thigh. Setting his phone to stand up by itself so Virgil could run his hands over the V of his hips. Letting his hands guide down to his cock, letting it jump in his grip.

“You don’t seem to have the necessary tools to finish that job.” Logan growled low in the phone as he got up from his chair and walked over to the french windows in the living room, pretending to look out into the mindscape.

“Really, what am I missing my brainiac?” Virgil continued to stroke himself as his turned to show a side shot of his ass to the camera.

“A fresh visual insight to inspire you to new heights.” Logan opened his top button on his jeans. Lowered the zipper slow enough that the unlocking metal teeth could not be heard in the kitchen. Opening his fly, the quickest flash of fishnet could be seen.

Virgil stopped what he was doing and leaned in closer to the display. Logan positioned the phone so the view was as if Virgil was on his knees looking up Logan’s luscious body. Logan untucked a bit of his polo shirt to hide the fact his jeans were now lowered a couple of inches. The imaginary sunlight from the bay window highlighted the purple sheen of Logan’s silk underwear.

“You’re wearing my color.” Virgil moaned, picking up his phone and holding it closer to his face trying to commit every bit of his boyfriend’s display to memory.

“Your statement is correct. I’ve been wearing this all day. To reward you with it; if you got your half of the work done on time. But since you have chosen to be a ‘Brain Tease’, you can enjoy it from over there.” Logan scolded. His hand caressing the outline of his hard cock, grinding up into his touch as he cupped his balls. The sudden movement caused the tip of Logan’s cock to peak out of the top.

Virgil dropped his phone out of shock, watching as it bounced under the workbench table. Falling to his hands and knees, the anxious side scrambled for his phone.

‘When did his nerd learn how to be so bad? Fuck this was too good to miss.’ Thoughts filled Virgil’s head as he sat down when the device was in hand. Virgil was glued to what Logan was doing, his own cock forgotten but still throbbing.

Logan blew a kiss at the camera. Then licked his lips just like he does right before Virgil sucks him off. It was Logan’s tell that he wanted more. Craved more.

“Wanna talk to you. Is this too loud?” Virgil began whispering. Logan shook his head. “Going to make you come, because you dressed up so pretty for me. Do you want that? I can do that if you give me your color.”

“Green. So fucking green.” Logan whispered back nodding sharply while rutting harder into his hand.

“God, look at you. Look at my smart boy. All wrapped up so tight. Bet that silk felt so good when you slid into it earlier this morning. But sadly it feels too tight now, huh?” Virgil coaxed Logan along.

“Yes.”

“Then you better take your huge thick cock out before you stretch that little silk out of shape.”

Logan hooked a thumb under the waistband of the black fishnet stockings and purple panties pulling the restrictive material away. His cock naturally falling free and bouncing as he hooked the material behind his balls. Stealing a quick look into the kitchen. Logan smiled as he saw the back of Patton’s head bopping to the music he had put on to cook to. Turning back Logan bit his lip as he saw how wrecked Virgil looked in high definition. The dark side was flushed a pretty red color on his cheeks and ear tips, his mouth open a little bit. Logan could tell this angle had kicked start Virgil’s oral fixation. Stroking his cock faster at the image. Leaking with each down stroke Logan had to hold his phone out to keep it clean.

“As effective as your voice is V. Your cock serves as a better visual tool. Match my strokes, keep up or hang up, love.” Logan growled feeling his heartbeat in his cock as his balls drew up tighter to his body.

“Bet your cock feels good in your hand. It would feel so much better in my warm… tight… hot mouth instead.” Virgil timed his last words with each stroke. Noticing how Logan was cupping his tip with each stroke now. His boy was so close, right on the edge of busting.

“Are you going to come, Lo? Are you going to be my dirty boy and debase yourself right there in the living room? Is your sex drive so high that you just had to touch yourself at the mere sight of my cock? Do you need me that much?” Virgil’s voice was low but breathy. Struggling not to get louder but his was so close himself now. His own dirty mouth always got himself off quicker.

“Fuck. Fuck. Going to…” Logan hissed between gritted teeth as he fucked himself into his hand the phone shaking in his other hand at the force.

“Come on my face, Lo. You can do it. Come on my face, my smart boy.” Virgil begged into the camera as he started marking the floor before him with his release.

Shifting magic buzzed through the air as Logan sunk into the room right before Virgil. Opening his mouth wide from his orgasm and Logan’s sudden appearance. Logan let go with a whimpering of Virgil’s name as arc after arc shot into Virgil’s mouth. Marking his love’s red bitten lips and dripping down his chin.

Virgil reflexively held out his hands steadying Logan’s hips, helping him to stay standing. Panting hard and staring up into Logan’s beautiful eyes, “I meant for you to come onto your camera.”

“I know but the visuals would have failed to complete your request. I could never disappoint you.” Logan tried to slow his breathing as his rubbed his soften cock against Virgil’s lower lip.

Virgil started laughing until they heard approaching footsteps and a boisterous princely voice. Willing away the mess and tucking themselves back into their respective clothes with knowing smiles.

“I had to strike a deal with the Dragon witch since these wooden slats come from her own per… Hey! Hey, Nerd, no stealing my help! You get out of here! Away with you!” Roman wagged his finger as Virgil watch Logan sink out.


End file.
